1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a RJ 45 connector mounted to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development electronic technologies, electrical connectors have been widely used in electronic devices for exchanging information and data with external devices. An electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a cover shielding the insulative housing for EMI protection. Soldering portions of the contacts usually extend beyond the insulative housing for being mounted to a circuit board.
In order to meet the requirements of stable signal transmission and high effective transmission of the electronic devices, strong mating stabilization of electrical connectors needs to be ensured. As a result, it is very important for accurately assembling the electrical connectors. If the electrical connectors are incorrectly assembled, the electrical connectors will not only mismatch the mating connectors, but also be damaged. However, the covers of conventional RJ 45 connectors are of whole-encompassing configurations, either in a single piece or in two pieces. As a result, the covers are complex and easily misassembled during connector assembling.
Hence, an electrical connector with an improved cover is desired to solve the above problems.